How To Catch a Fish aka Natsume
by Cifayn
Summary: It was suppose to be a wonderful summer trip, but how can it be wonderful if Natsume is getting on her nerves? And thanks to him for keeping her mind busy she was forced to do a "little" demonstration. But what did she catch instead? One-shot.


How to catch a Fish (a.k.a Natsume) by Ivzory

"Ahh. . ." groaned Mikan. Arms stretched and wide, facing the sun with that annoying smile she always has. The warm heat refreshes her body like a new day.

"Mikan! C'mon. JinJin-sensei is gonna strike us electrocuted if you don't hurry up!" Yuu said, very worried. They were on the camping trip for the weekend. For once, they saw the outdoors in months or years.

"And just when I was feeling great. . ." she said, disappointed. The sun on her skin lightened up her mood since during the bus ride. A terrible one, indeed.

--

**Flashback**

"Arghh! Why do I have to sit next to you?" she complained.

"Because I said so, so shut up," Natsume replied with an annoyed glance at her and then back to his manga.

"But- But.. Hotaruu! Save me!" Mikan begged with tears in her eyes.

"No." That was her simple reply, with a not-so-caring tone.

"Grr. . ." Mikan stood up and stomped her foot catching everyone's eyes.

"Sit. Down." Natsume now glaring at her, hating the attention.

"No!"

"Do it," he said adding a dangerous tone to his words.

"I said NO!" And that pulled the string of an embarrassing moment. Everyone stared flabbergasted at the two young partners. . Natsume had pulled down her skirt. He was aiming to pull her back down but his hand caught the wrong item.

But. . .

He couldn't resist making a fool out of it. Mikan was a really easy target. Being and teasing with her always made him calm and himself.

"I see you have strawberry-design today," he smirked, enjoying the full view of Mikan's panties.

"Natsume, you. . You. . . you idiot!" She was furious. She rose a fist at him and tried to threatened him.

**Flashback Ends**

--

"Sakura Mikan!"

She snapped and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. Except Natsume. He was missing. Where could he be?

'Uh oh,' she thought. She was in trouble. The use of her full name broke her apart from her _very_ bad memory. She had been trying to avoid problems in the weekend summer vacation. Too late, there was many problems arising.

Mikan bit her lips. "Um.. Uh.. Hai?" she said nervously stuttering.

"Can you tell us how to fish? Since it seemed like you already know. You seemed to be very impatient while I was explaining these kids. Yelling and shouting, stomping your feet. . . You know." Jinno-sensei asked her a bit annoyed. His face had the sign that says a I-will-electrocute-you-if-you-don't-know-how-didn't-pay-attention.

The nervous frighten expression crept onto her face. "Err.. Would you mind if I show it instead?" Mikan was trying to spare herself time to find out a plan of what to do to get out of this situation.

"No. Please, go ahead," he approved with an amused face now.

'What will this idiotic girl do?' He thought.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

--

"You would only need a fishing pole. Since fishes are highly stupid and very curious they would just bite onto the hook and let you take its life away." Some people quietly giggled at her remark. Clearly, she was obviously dense by her statement. The teacher is now frowning of possible ways of what she would do next.

"After you get your supplies. . is um. . throw the hook in and wait for the fishies to come eat it." The gigglers were now covering their mouths from laughing out loud. . . or else they'll end up in the "pile" and it's not a pretty sight.

"You mean tug on it!" Stupidly, a person from the crowd watching her, shouted.

_Zap!_

Everyone sweat dropped and Mikan gulped. It was a warning for everyone not to disrupt the class (or anything else) while someone who was speaking. Jinno-sensei had succinctly shown everyone how much he hated that since when they first met him. Not nice to remember past experience.

Mikan continued, threw the hook in and waited. Immediately, there was a jerk. Both seem to be fighting for it's life.

"Help!" she screamed. At first, no one was moving, shocked to see what was happening. She screamed again and then people, one by one, helped her pull.

--

Fifteen minutes has passed. Everyone was tired. Half the class fainted. Mikan, not giving up, gave one more yank.

"Arghh!"

Mikan fell on her bottom. She tiredly looked up, while rubbing her bum, at the huffing-and-puffing creature. It has given up.

There was one more minute of silence. Then her vision has cleared. It was **NOT **a gigantic fish, Mikan had hoped it would be. She gasped and trembled.

"Na- Na- Natsume. . .?"

Everyone turned their gaze at the guy and the girl, from hearing the o' great one's name. They stared in shock. What they had thought of a shark or a whale, they captured the all high-and-mighty NATSUME!

He tired to walk towards Mikan. "So. . . tired. . ." Natsume collapsed on her, lips touching and locked. Mikan's eyes were big and wide, unaware she kissed back.

"Oi. . Polka dots. What were trying to do to me while I was swimming?" He had broke the kiss and now demanding his question to be answered. Natsume had recovered from tiredness in one-go with a kiss.

The hook had caught him on his shirt (No, he wasn't swimming with full clothes on) and he nearly drowned because he couldn't breathe. So he had surrendered and let the hook take him away before he died in a stupid way.

Mikan, forgetting about the kiss, was focused on worrying on what would he do to her. 'Oh god! He's gonna freak and kill me if he found out what I've done!' She was nervous.

"Oh god! He's gonna freak and kill me if he found out what I've done!" Koko imitated. What a bad move he made.

Mikan glared at him with angry eyes threatening to kill him if he read her mind one more time.

"What did you do?"

A simple question but dangerous.

"Um. . . thought you were a fish and tried to fish you out?" she replied shyly, blushing from head-to-toe.

"You did what?!" Mikan tried to hide her signs of fear but failed, Natsume had caught on and didn't want to scare her or anything. Giving up, he sighed. "Never mind . ." He can never stay mad at Mikan. Her pretty face, the vanilla with a hint of strawberry scent. . So good.

A blast of chilly cold wind blowing against his skin, he shivered. Remembering now that he was still soaked, he decided to dry his clothes.

"Sorry. . ." she managed to say. She hated it when she made him mad. Sadness filled the poor girl's face.

Natsume brushed his drenched bangs away from his face. "It's okay. Thanks for the kiss anyways." he smirked when he mentioned the kiss part, he paused to let that sink into her."Later, gonna go change my clothes."

"What. . . Kiss?. ." she asked dumbfounded. Then it all came back to her. THEY **KISSED**! Oh god, oh god. Panicking, her blush redden and tried to cover it.

"Don't worry, it was a good one at least. Hn. . . better than before," meaning the school masquerade. Natsume smiled at the memory for a second before walking away from Mikan. He was enjoying embarrassing _**his**_ little girl.

"Wahh! Now I'll never get married! Thanks to someone!" Mikan started sobbing in her hands and took a small glance accusingly at him.

Natsume stopped, turned around and held her head with one hand. He kissed her softly on her lips for two seconds. He grinned. Looking deeply in her hazel-colored eyes he said, "That's good. That means you're mines forever then. See ya." He walked away.

Touching her lips, she whispered softly for Natsume to hear before he was out of earshot, "I had no attention on marrying other guys but you anyways . . ." He left secretly clutching a gold ring that had said, "N&M forever." When will he give it to her?

But. . . Meanwhile,

Everyone had their jaws wide open (except for Hotaru who was snapping away with her beloved camera) staring at the romantic scene like a boy confessing to a girl that he loved her and Sumire. . . getting ready to murder. . .

"HOW DARE SAKURA MIKAN KISS MY BOYFRIEND!" Yeah right!

The End.

--

**Author's notes and comments:**

Like it? This idea just suddenly came into my head when I was thinking about fish for some reason. Forgot why. Oh wells. Have fun! The first story turned better than expected.

Also, would you like sequel to this? xD

I always found myself rereading this story. By the way, please tell me any grammar mistakes or spelling (which is not possible since I kept pressing "spelling check" when there's a red squiggle underneath each word) or any stupid mistakes. I keep thinking there was a better fit word.

Suggestions **accepted**.

Compliments **accepted**.

Flames **accepted if you give it a reason why it sucks**.

Questions **will be answered and accepted.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
